Light Academy
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a new student at the famous mage school Light Academy. As soon as she gets there, she meets a hyper active Dragon Slayer, the student council president requip mage, and a stripping ice mage. With her cousin as her teacher and her grandfather as her principal, can anything get weirder at school? Find out in Light Academy!
1. The First Day

_**Lucy's POV**_

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 17 years old and I am attending the famous Light Academy to help increase my Celestial Spirit magic. I'm currently a new student because of my mother's work relocation. But I'm not as scared as most people would be. My grandfather is the principal and my cousin is a teacher here! I heard that there are also all kinds of wizards here! Dragon Slayers, God Slayers, Re-quip, Ice-Make, and a whole lot more! I'm so excited! I don't even bother setting up my alarm clock. I was too excited to even sleep. Right at 6:00 a.m. I jump out of bed and I get dressed and ready for the day.

I first take a quick shower and dry my hair. I let my hair fall out of my towel and I start to do my hair. I put my hair in pigtails letting my bangs frame my face. I then change into my blue and white strapless shirt, my sleeveless jacket, and my removable sleeves that reach from my wrists to halfway below my shoulder. Then I put on my short navy blue skirt and my white belt to hold my celestial keys. Finally, I put on my long black thigh high socks my my brown knee high boots.

With my bag already packed, I head downstairs to the kitchen where mom is already down stairs making breakfast.

"Morning Lucy." My mother greets me. I sit at the island in our new kitchen while my mom is cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning mom." I state as I place my bag next to my chair.

"So are you excited?" Mom questions me as she places my breakfast in front of me. I start to stuff the food into my mouth before I had a chance to answer. I swallow my food and take a drink of my orange juice.

"Excited is an understatement. I can't wait!" I answer.

"Do you have everything you need?" Mom questions.

"Yep! I've got my schedule right here!" I pull it out and show mom.

"So do you know who your teachers are?" Mom adds on.

"No, gramps wanted me to be surprised about who I have." I inform.

"Well that's your grandfather for you. Always trying to have as much fun as he can." Mom tells me.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to believe that gramps is dad's father." I state.

"Well now you don't have to put up with him for a while now. The divorce is almost official." Mom assures me.

"Thanks mom. I have to go. Bye mom!" I yell as run for the door.

"Bye honey! Have a good day at school! And tell Makarov I say hello!" Mom yells back at me. I run up to the end of my driveway as I wait for the bus. After 5 minutes or so the bus comes and I see only a few people on. I decide to sit behind the bus driver since no one likes sitting there. We stop a few more times and just by what people are wearing and what they're talking about, I can classify them into their different social groups. After about 7 more stops, we finally arrive at school and I walk towards the building. I start to look around to look for Gramp's office. I swear, I think I did 5 laps around the school! After going on my 6th lap, I finally find the office and I see gramp's secretary.

"Hi I'm the new transfer student. Mr. Makarov asked me to come in on my first day." I inform her.

"Of course. He'll see you know." the secretary tells me. I thank her and I slowly approach Gramps's office. I slowly turn the doorknob and I see Gramps as his desk. He looks up at me.

"Hi Gramps." I state.

"Hello Lucy. It's good to see you. Take a seat." Gramps offers. I sit down. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing fine. But I wish the divorce would end soon. I can't stand all of the meetings I have to sit through with mom." I explain.

"Well if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Gramps states. His phone starts to ring. "Can you give me a second Lucy?" Gramps picks up the phone. I tune out most of it. Gramps then hangs up the phone.

"By the way, I have the student council president for juniors coming down to show you around school for the next few days." Gramps informs me. Right on cue, there's a knock at the door. "And there she is now. You can come in Erza." The door opens and I see a girl with long red hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She's wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie and a pair of jeans with red converse. "Erza, I would like to introduce you to our new transfer student. I would like you to show her around school for the next few days."

"Not a problem Principal. My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm the Student Council President for our graduating class." Erza introduces. "I'm also a Re-quip wizard."

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard." I introduce.

"Oh wow! How many keys do you have?" Erza questions.

"I have 10 golden gate keys and 5 silver keys." I answer.

"Wow! You have the 10 keys that Yukino doesn't have." Erza states.

"You have more Celestial wizards here?!" I squeel.

"Yeah, Karen is your teacher and Yukino is another Celestial Spirit wizard." Erza explains.

"Well I'm happy you're both getting along so well, but classes are starting soon. You should both be going." Gramps informs us.

"Alright then. Can I see your schedule Lucy?" Erza asks me. I pull my schedule out of my pocket and I hand it to her. "Okay then. You're in the same class as me. Let's get going."

"Okay bye Gra- I mean Principal Makarov." I state. Erza and I walk out of Gramps's office.

"So what made you transfer to Light Academy?" Erza questions.

"My parents are getting a divorce and my mom and I moved here just to get away from it all. Plus the fact that my mom just got a new job." I answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your parents." Erza states.

"It's alright. My dad isn't exactly the nicest person in the world." I reply. Erza stops in front of a door.

"Alright this is our classroom." Erza states. I reach for the doorknob. "Wait!"

_**Makarov's POV**_

**I can't believe the child didn't mean what I meant about how she's been. I mean, I am concerned about the divorce and all, but does Lucy really not know about her mother. Layla is going to have to tell her before it gets worse.**


	2. The Students

_**Lucy's POV**_

Before I turn the doorknob Erza stops me. My hand falls back to my side. Erza slowly reaches for the doorknob and pushes the door open. A pail of water falls and spreads across the floor. Erza steps over the water puddle and I follow behind her. "Alright, who's funny idea was this?!" Erza's scary when she gets mad. I see a guy with spiky pink hair in the back corner of the room trying his best not to laugh.

"Alright everyone, class has started. In your seats." I hear a familiar voice state. I look behind me and I see my cousin. "Hey Lucy. Gramps told me you'd be coming sometime soon."

"Hi Laxus." I greet.

"WHAT?!" I hear all of my fellow classmates yell.

"Wait, so you know Laxus?!" The pink haired kid in the corner yells.

"Yeah. He was my neighbor before he went to college." That wasn't an entire lie. I don't want people to find out that he's my cousin. I mean, he did live near me before he left for college.

"Alright then. Why don't you introduce yourself properly?" Laxus offers.

"Okay. Hi everyone! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I live with my mother and I can use Celestial Spirit magic." I introduce.

"Okay then. Everyone why don't you give out your name and the type of magic you use." Laxus informs them. "Erza how about we start with you?"

"Alright. My name is Erza Scarlet and I use Re-quip magic." Erza states. Since Erza is on my right, the line goes to left.

"My name is Levy McGarden and I use Solid Script magic." Levy introduces.

"Name's Gray Fullbuster. Ice-Make magic user." Gray says.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss. I use take over magic. It's very nice to meet you." Mirajane states.

"I go by Freed Justine. I use Jutsu Shiki magic." Freed explains.

"My name is Wendy Marvell and I use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic." Wendy states.

"The name is Evergreen. I have Stone Eyes magic." Evergreen states.

"Elfman Strauss is the name! Take over magic is my game!" Elfman introduces.

"My name is Laki Olietta. I use Wood-make magic." Laki tells me.

"My name is Jellal Fernandez and I use Heavenly Body Magic." Jellal introduces.

"Gajeel Redfox. Iron Dragon Slayer magic." Gajeel states.

"Name's Cana Alberona. I use Card Magic." Cana states.

"The name's Bickslow. Human Possession is my magic!" Bickslow introduces.

"My name is Juvia Lockser. I use Water Magic." Juvia says.

"The name's Romeo Conbolt. I use Rainbow Fire as my magic." Romeo says.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu introduces.

"Alright then. Now that you've met everyone, why don't you go take a seat next to Juvia and Romeo?" Laxus implies.

"Sure thing." I walk towards the back of the room and I sit next to Juvia. The class went on as any other class would. I learn about how different types of magic effect other types of magic. Kind of like a magic's strengths and weakness. Then after that we moved on to our academics, like math, science, history, and english. Before I knew it, the Lunch bell rang. Everyone got up out of there seats and walked out the door. I started to pack up my things so that they wouldn't be all spread out on my desk.

"Are you coming Lucy?" I look up and I see Erza standing over me.

"Yep!" I grab the lunch that my mom packed me and I look over a Laxus. "Oh wait!" I run back to my bag and I grab another box. I walk up to Laxus's desk and I place the box on Laxus's desk. "Layla says hi."

"Tell her I say hi back and I thank her for the lunch." Laxus states. I catch up to Erza who was waiting out in the hall for me.

"Trying to get on Laxus's good side the first day of school I see." Erza jumped to conclusions.

"No! Look, I'm gonna tell you something. But you have to swear you can't tell anyone!" I whisper.

"What is it?" Erza leans in closer.

"Laxus is my cousin." I whisper in her ear.

"What?!" Erza yells. I see people look at us from our classroom and others too.

"Shh! I told you to be quiet!" I yell.

"Sorry. Let's go to lunch. I can introduce you to students in other classes." Erza suggests. The two of us walk to the cafeteria and I see a table with some to the kids in our class.

"Hi Erza. Hi Lucy." Mirajane greets us.

"Hi Mira." Erza and I state simultaneously. Erza and I take a seat at the lunch table. I sit next to Erza and Levy.

"So Lucy, why did you move here in the first place?" Juvia questions.

"Well my parents are getting a divorce and the paper work is almost done, so we decided to move just to get away from my father." I explain.

"That must be hard on you." Wendy adds in.

"Not really. My father is really rich and he tried to force me to marry someone I never even met just so that he could expand his railway to the south. After my mom heard about that, she filed in the paperwork." I explain.

"Wow, I can understand why you'd want to get away from all of that." Mira states.

"Yo Erza! Fight me!" I look behind me and I see Natsu charging in at Erza. Erza turns around and karate chops him on the head and he goes out cold.

"Natsu!" I yell.

"Don't worry he'll wake up in 3...2...1…" Mira counts down. When she gets to one, Natsu springs back up.

"No wonder you're the strongest in our class! But I will beat you!" Natsu yells. I see Natsu run back over to a table with a bunch of boys. I notice him, Gajeel, and Gray, but they're sitting with other boys that I don't recognize.

"Hey Erza, who are the others sitting at Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel's table?" I question as I point at Natsu's table.

"The other boy with the black hair is Rogue and the blonde is Sting. They're in the Sabertooth class. There's also dragon slayers." Erza explains.

"Okay, then what's the Sabertooth class?" I question.

"You see instead of having grade levels, all of the students are mixed into different classes. For example you, Lucy, are in the Fairy Tail A class. Then there are others in the Fairy Tail B class. Then we also have the Sabertooth class, the Lamia Scale class, the Mermaid Heel class, the Raven Tail class, the Quatro Cerberus class, and the Blue Pegasus class." Mira explains.

"I guess that makes sense." I state. Lunch goes on and I get to know more about the girls in my class.

"Oh I just remembered. Elfman is going to be out this weekend at a training camp. So I decided that the girls are going to have a sleepover!" Mira yells.

"Wow really Mira-san?" Wendy exclaims.

"Yeah. Lucy, do you want to come?" Mirajane asks.

"If it's okay with you i'd love to come! Can I get back to you tomorrow on that though, my mom might want me to help unpack over the weekend." I explain.

"That's fine. If you can't come just tell me tomorrow." Mirajane states.

"Wait Mira, isn't Lisanna supposed to call this weekend?" Levy questions.

"Yeah. But I think that she would be happy to see you all and meet Lucy if you come."

"Okay just one question." I state.

"What is it?" Erza asks.

"Who's Lisanna?" I add.

"Lisanna-san is Mira-san little sister. She's traveling abroad right now. I think she's in France right now." Wendy answers.

"Yeah, she landed in France last Tuesday." Mira responds. I hear a bell ring and everyone stood up. I follow Erza, Mira, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy back to class and I see Laxus writing down lesson plans for the rest of the day. I sat next to Juvia and we whispered about the sleepover this weekend without getting caught. The final bell rang at around 2:30 and I waited for the bus. I didn't know who was on my bus so I just stood away from the crowd until someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey!" I turn around and I see Natsu standing behind me.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing?" I question.

"Waiting for the bus, my car's in the shop right now so I have to take the bus 'til it's fixed." Natsu explains.

"Sorry to hear about your car." I state.

"Nah it's not the bad. Gajeel is one of the mechanics in town. I always take my car to him." Natsu explains.

"Cool, what bus do you take?" I question.

"15." Natsu answers.

"That's the same bus as me." I state.

"Cool! You wanna sit with me on the bus?" Natsu questions. I'm a little hesitant to answer.

"Sure." I answer. It takes a while but the bus finally gets to school and Natsu and I sit with each other on the way home. After about 8 different stops, my stop finally comes and I get out of my seat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow." Natsu states. I walk off the bus and into my house.

"I'm home!" I yell into the house. I walk up to the second floor and into mom's room to see her unpacking her clothes.

"Oh hi Lucy. Can you help me with the clothes? We can talk about your day." Mom tries to persuade me.

"Sure thing mom." I drop my bag on the floor and I help mom put her clothes in the drawers.

"So how was school? Did you make any new friends?" Mom asks me.

"Yeah. By the way, I was wondering if I could go to a sleepover this weekend?" I question.

"You've already been invited over to a sleepover?! Of course you can go! I want you to get as used to your new school as possible!" Mom answers.

"Really?! Thanks mom!" I yell. I give huge hug. I can't wait for Saturday!

_**Laxus's POV**_

"She really doesn't know?" It's after school and all of the kids went home. I'm in Gramps' office.

"Not the slightest clue. Layla has gone above and beyond to keep this from her. Lucy would be heartbroken if she found out." Gramps explains.

"Yeah, Layla has to deal with this and the divorce. She needs to get treatment." I add on.

"She says she doesn't have the money. I've even offered it to her, but she turned it away." Gramps confesses.

**"****Without it, Layla doesn't have much time left."**


	3. Sightseeing

_**Lucy's POV**_

Today is Wednesday and almost everything in the house is unpacked except for the china. It doesn't take that long to unpack, so mom and I do it after school. When I get home I already see mom unpacking. We start to line up everything by the size and color of the plates and bowls.

"So how was school today Lucy?" Mom asks me as I hand her a plate.

"It was good. Laxus said that we're going to analyze a kids book tomorrow in class." I answer.

"Really? Do you know which one?" Mom asks.

"Here's a big shock. It's Key of the Starry Heavens. The same book he read to me when I was little." I explain.

"Well I can see how that is surprising." Mom answers. I hear my phone ring and I see Natsu's number. "Go ahead and answer I can finish up here."

"Thanks mom!" I state. I pick up my phone.

"Hello?" I greet.

"Hey Luce! I was wondering what you were up to right now?" Natsu stated.

"I was just putting away the china before you called. Why?" I answer.

"I wanted to see if you wanted a tour around town." Natsu questions.

"Hang on a sec." I cover my phone with my hand.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I head out with one of my friends so that he can show me around town?" I whisper.

"Yep, just be back in time for dinner." Mom replies.

"My mom just gave me the okay." I reply

"Great! I'll be waiting at your bus stop." Natsu hangs up. I grab my purse and start to leave.

"Bye mom! I'll be back by 6 tonight!" I yell. I walk out the door and wait at my bus stop. After about 10 minutes I see a red convertible pull down the street and I see Natsu in the drivers seat.

"Nice car." I compliment.

"Thanks it was a birthday present from dad. Ready to go?" Natsu questions.

"You bet!" I jump into the passenger's seat and Natsu drives off. We start to head towards town and I see all of these cute little shops.

"Before we start, I have to make one stop." Natsu states. We drive for a little while longer and we pull up to a car shop. I see someone under a car on top of a roller. "Yo Gajeel!" The person comes out from under the car and it's Gajeel covered in black marks and his hair is tied back.

"Did you break you car already? I just finished it 2 hours ago!" Gajeel yelled as he walked towards us, polishing a wrench.

"Nah, I just wanted to say thanks again for fixing it." Natsu states.

"Well don't bust it up for a while. I've got a bike coming in later that fell of a trailer and it's gonna take me forever to fix." Gajeel stated.

"Mind my asking the client?" I question.

"It's Shrimp." Gajeel answered. I'm a bit confused about the nickname.

"Dude, Luce's only been here for 3 days. She's gonna need her real name." Natsu explains.

"Levy."

"What?! Levy-chan drives a motorcycle?!" I yell. "That doesn't seem like her." Right when I finished, I hear a bike motor come into the lot and I turn around. I see someone with a helmet so I can't tell who it is. The biker takes off their helmet.

"There you are Shrimp, right on time." Gajeel states. Levy-chan's hair falls to her shoulders.

"Hey thanks again for fixing my bike, no one is a better mechanic in town!" Levy-chan compliments.

"Well we better get going. I'm showing Lucy around town today. Later guys!" Natsu pulls out of the garage and we drive around town. "So is there any kind of store you've been looking for?"

"Is there a bakery anywhere in town?" I ask

"We've got a chocolate shop." Natsu answers.

"Let's go!" I yell. Natsu steps on the gas and we drive to a small chocolate shop on a strip mall. Natsu and I jump out of the car and head into the chocolate shop. I walk in and I smell the sweet smell of chocolate. I see 2 medium sized display cases. I see all different shape, sizes, and colors.

"Hello. Welcome to Chocolate Magic. Is there anything you see interesting?" the cashier questions. The voice sounds familiar. I look up and I see Erza with her hair tied back and in a white apron with a light pink t-shirt and tan knee low shorts. "Hey Natsu, Lucy. What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm taking Lucy around town. She wanted to see a bakery so I gave her a chocolate shop." Natsu answers.

"That is true, we don't have a bakery. What about the café in next to the bookstore?" Erza suggested.

"We'll stop there next." I answer.

"So is there anything that looks good to you guys?" Erza questions.

"Hmm. Everything looks really good. I think I'll try the Strawberry Balsamic and the White Chocolate ganache." I answer. Erza takes the tongues and pulls out one of each that I ordered.

"Alright, that'll be 500 jewel please." Erza requests. I pull out 500 jewel out of my purse and hand Erza exact change. "Thanks Lucy, you two have fun today." Erza states. Natsu and I walk out of the chocolate shop and back into Natsu's car.

"So where to next?" Natsu suggested.

"Hmm, how about the bookstore Erza told us about?" I ask.

"Sure thing." Natsu starts up his car and we drive out of the parking lot. We drive a little bit around town and we finally manage to get to the book store. I walk in and I see so many different books. Mystery novels, kid's books, cooking magazines, the list goes on. "So what section do you want to go to first?"

"I wanna look in the romance section. If you wanna look somewhere else, I'll just meet you at a table in the café." I reply.

"Alright. I'll meet you over there." Natsu walks away and I walk toward the romance novels. I look down the book shelves and I see all different kinds of books. I walk up and down the aisle.

"Hi there, is there anything you need help looking for?" I look behind me and I see Levy-chan with a pale yellow t-shirt, black converse, and tan shorts. "Lu-chan!"

"Hi Levy-chan. I didn't know you work here." I question.

"To be completely honest, not many people do. Really only Natsu, Gajeel, and Mira know I work here." Levy-chan states.

"But how did you get here without your bike? Isn't it in the shop?" I question.

"Gajeel offered me a ride before he got started on it." Levy-chan states.

"Oh, that's offly nice of him. You must have really like that." I tease. Levy-chan turns bright red.

"N-no it's not like that!" Levy-chan yells while waving her hands in the air.

"What ever you say Levy-chan." I state.

"Anyways, what kind of book are you looking for?" Levy-chan questions me."Well," I start. "I want a fantasy romance novel. I love those. I need inspiration for my novel."

"You're writing a novel! Can I read it please?!" Levy-chan whines.

"It's not done yet though." I answer.

"Okay then I wanna be the first one to read it when it's finished." Levy-chan declares.

"Okay I guess I can let you." I answer.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot!" Levy-chan hugs me and I find a novel that seems interesting. I buy the book and I find Natsu over at the café at a table for 2.

"Hey there you are. What took you so long?" Natsu questions.

"I ran into Levy-chan and I bought a book." I answer as I take a seat.

"Yeah, a lot of kids in class have jobs around town." Natsu explains.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" I look at the waitress and it's Mira. She's wearing a green visor with a green apron that covers her legs. She also has a white polo shirt and tan pants. "Oh hi guys. Are you two on a date?"

"No! Natsu's just showing me around town." I explain.

"Anyways, what do you two want?" Mira asks.

"I'll have my usual." Natsu stated.

"Can I get a pumpkin coffeé please?" I order.

"Sure thing. Coming right up!" Mira states. Mira walks away to place our orders.

"So is there anywhere else you wanna go?" Natsu questions.

"Well, is there any other place where people you know work?" I reply.

"Well Gray works at the ice cream place down the street, Juvia works at the local pool, Evergreen works at a flower shop, Laki works at a wood shop, Cana works at a fortune telling using her cards, Romeo and I work at a Restaurant, and that's pretty much everyone I know in our class." Natsu answers.

"Okay then, how about we go to the ice cream place you were talking about and then I can see if my mom can meet us for dinner at where you work. I think she'd like to meet you!" I exclaim.

"Sounds like a plan!" Natsu yelled. A few minutes later, Mira came by with our coffeé. We decided to head out now so that we can get an early dinner and do our homework. Natsu and I walk down the street to the ice cream place. I called my mom and she told us that she would me us at the restaurant Natsu works at. We walk and talk and drink our coffee and we eventually get to the ice cream parlor.

"Well if it isn't the pyro." Gray taunts. He's in all white covered with a white apron and a small white hat.

"Watch ya ice prick. I'm just showing Luce around town." Natsu explains.

"Well where did you two go already?" Gray questions.

"We first went to the car shop, cause Natsu wanted to thank Gajeel for fixing his car. Then we went to the chocolate shop and I found out that Erza works there. Then we went to the bookstore and café down the street and saw Levy-chan and Mira." I explain.

"Well besides here and the pyro's restaurant, you've hit every good place in town." Gray points out.

"Who you calling a pyro you stripper?!" Natsu starts to argue.

"What do you mean by stripper?!" Gray yells, not knowing he isn't wearing a shirt.

"Gray, you're clothes." I look and I see a woman with short purple hair in the same uniform as gray but with a shirt on and without a hat.

"Shit!" Gray quickly puts his apron and shirt back on.

"I don't want you two fighting in here anymore! I can't handle all of the damages!" the woman yelled. She looks at me. "Oh hello. You must be new in town, I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I just moved here last weekend. Natsu was nice enough to show me around town today." I state.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Ur. I'm Gray's boss and adoptive mother." Ur explains.

"Adoptive?" I question.

"Yes, both of his parents were killed in the Deliora incident a few years back, I was traveling with Lyon when I found him in a pile of rubble." Ur explains.

"I'm so sorry." I state.

"It's fine. That demon was killed long ago." Gray jumps in. "Setting that aside, is there anything here you wanna try?" I look at the different flavors of ice cream.

"Hmm... I think I'll have Raspberry Chocolate Chip." I answer as I point at the ice cream.

"Sure thing. That's one of my favorites." Ur states as she scoops the ice cream. "That'll be 750 jewels please." I hand Ur the money and she puts it in the register.

"You don't want anything Natsu?" I question.

"Nah. I just melt the ice cream. Fire Dragon Slayer remember?" Natsu points our.

"Right. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow Gray. It was very nice to meet you Ur-san." I state.

"Please. Just call me Ur." Ur insists. Natsu and I walk back to his car and we drive to Natsu's restaurant. We get out of the car and walk in.

"Hey there everybody!" Natsu yells into the restaurant.

"Hey Natsu!" All of the employees reply.

"Natsu!" I look and I see something fly around the corner and sits right on Natsu's head.

"Hey Happy." Natsu replies. I look closer and I see a blue cat with wings. The wings then suddenly disappear. "Lucy, I want you to meet my number one partner, Happy." Natsu introduced as he signalled to his cat.

"It's very nice to meet you Happy." I state.

"Natsu told me about you. No wonder you were late to work! You were on a date!" Happy jumped to conclusions.

"It's not a date!" Natsu and I yell in unison.

"Besides, today's my day off. Lucy said she wanted to come down." I explain.

"Well if you're here you might as well help out!" I hear an angry male voice yell from the kitchen. I see a man with dark red hair that stopped at the bottom of his face. He was in a black dress shirt and black pants. He came out drying a glass.

"Aww come on dad! I was going to meet Lucy's mom tonight!" Natsu whines. I forgot all about my mom coming down. I feel something tap my shoulder and I turn around to see my mom.

"Hi mom. You're earlier than I thought you would be." I state. Natsu turns around and sees my mom.

"This must be Natsu. It's very nice to meet you." mom states. "My name is-"

"Layla?" I look back and I see Natsu's father with surprised look on his face.

"Oh my god. Igneel? Is that you?" My mom states as she walks closer to Natsu's father.

"I can't believe you back. I thought you married Jude." Natsu's father states.

"I did. We're in the middle of a divorce right now... I can't believe you still live here. I thought you would've traveled the world." Mom stated.

"I wanted Natsu to go to the same school we did." Natsu's father stated. "I never thought I would see you again."

"I never thought I would be back." mom stated.

"Uh sorry to break up the reunion, but how do you two know each other?" Natsu questions.

"I used to live here and I went to school here." Mom answered.

"That's why you wanted to move here." I state.

"To think that our kids would meet each other and bring us back together." Natsu's father states.

"I never would have guessed it." Layla stated.

"Here, I'll get you a table. Macao! I'm on my break, you're in charge!" Natsu's father yells. Natsu's father leads us to a special table in the back that leads to a gorgeous view to a lake and mountains.

"After all this time, the view is just a gorgeous." Mom stated. We all sit down and I start to question my mother.

"So mom, how come you're on such good terms with Natsu's father?" I question.

"I could ask you the same thing dad." Natsu questions.

"I guess you both deserve an explanation." Natsu's father states. There are a few moments of silence.

"Igneel was my first boyfriend." Mom states. I feel my mouth gape open in shock.

"You were his what?!" Natsu and I yell in unison.

"I thought I told you about him. I guess not." Mom sighs. We all got our dinner and the 4 of us had a great time. I look at my phone and I notice that is was getting late and I still homework to do.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I still haven't done my homework yet. It was very nice to meet you Dragneel-san." I bow politely.

"Please, there's no need to be formal. Just call me Igneel." Natsu's father states.

"I'll give you a ride home." Natsu offered. I start to walk out of the restaurant and I notice that mom and Igneel are still talking. Natsu and I walk out of the restaurant and get in his car. Natsu drives me home and I get out the car.

"Thanks again for taking me around town. I had a lot of fun." I state.

"Not a prob. If you wanna do it again, don't hesitate to ask." Natsu states.

"I might just take you up on that." I state. "Thanks again." I walk into my house and I see Natsu's car pass by. I go up to my room and start my homework.

_**Igneel's POV**_

Layla and I didn't finish catching up until about 2 in the morning. Most of my workers had left except for Macao. He had to check on the brick oven, because it hasn't been cooking things through all the way. Anyways, I walk Layla up to the front of the restaurant.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." I state.

"Yeah. I was really good to see you again." Layla stated. I see her eyes cast downwards.

"Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me." I encourage.

"Igneel I have - " The fire in the brick oven roared as loud as it ever had, but I could still hear what she said.

"No you can't have it." I hold my head to with my hand trying to process the information. "Who else knows?"

"Igneel I can't - "

"Who else knows?" My voice is more serious and is angrier than ever.

"Makarov, you, Laxus, and Jude." Layla replies.

"You haven't even told Lucy?" I state referring to her daughter.

"I can't tell her. Not now." Layla states. She looks as though she is about to cry. I catch her off guard and pull her into me.

**"****If not now, when? We don't know how much time you have left." I try to comfort. I hear Layla break into tears.**


End file.
